Todo por unas mallas
by Spike Darke
Summary: "Ese bastardo, siempre tan serio, tan mojigato, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que no tomarse una broma como tal y joderle. Y no de una buena manera, no"


-¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! Maldita sea, Bruce, eran de mi par nuevo – Richard Grayson se arrodilla ante sus mallas, recién agujereadas gracias a las cuchillas del imponente murciélago, el cual por lo que parece, no sabe aceptar una broma.

-Deberías ponerte algo, vas a coger frío – Su voz es fría y su tono de voz, serio e indiferente. Aun armado con su traje, voltea haciendo planear su capa sobre la cabeza del joven y desaparece dentro de su habitación. Puerta sin cerrar, por supuesto. Siempre es divertido escuchar a aquel quejicoso.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora voy a hacer las guardias en calzoncillos, genio? ¡Alfred no viene hasta dentro de un par de días y las otras siguen dando vueltas en la lavadora! ¡Y joder, Bruce, yo no sé usar ese trasto!- Dick al fin se alza, agarrando sus mallas negras como si de un cuerpo inerte se trataran. Lanzándolas a una esquina de la cama con la misma furia con la que se arrojaría una pelota de béisbol en mitad de un partido importante, termina por darse por vencido y comienza a ponerse el pantalón de chándal y la camiseta de tirantes blanca que usa de pijama. Ese bastardo, siempre tan serio, tan mojigato, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que no tomarse una broma como tal y joderle. Y no de una buena manera, no.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Wayne se deshace del traje con una lentitud propia de alguien herido. Cada músculo de su cuerpo está entumecido, cada articulación duele como si le hubieran achacado treinta años de golpe sobre sus espaldas. Agradece al cielo que al menos, esa noche no ha habido ningún hueso roto y que su chico está bien: Su mocoso, sano y salvo.  
>Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por el pijama, se deja abrazar por el nórdico.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a hacerme caso? Te recuerdo que ha sido culpa tuya – Dick está apoyado chulescamente en el marco de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados. Bruce no puede evitar gruñir como signo de desaprobación, hoy simplemente no está para memeces.

-Dick, por favor, hablamos mañana. Me gustaría descansar – Cuando quiere darse cuenta, el acróbata se ha colado en su cama ¿Quién narices le había hecho un criajo tan escurridizo?  
>Siente el peso al otro lado del colchón y peor aún, las maniobras de "encontrar postura perfecta para dormir" que no parecen cesar nunca.<p>

-Quiero cobrarme la rotura de mallas, así que hoy duermo contigo. Te fastidias ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque el somier de mi cama es una basura, así que hazte a un lado –Richard aporrea una de las almohadas y se apoya bruscamente sobre ella. Tiene una vista perfecta de la espalda del murciélago y disfruta secretamente de cada vertebra moldeando la piel. Tiene el impulso de delinear su columna con la yema de los dedos, pero se detiene a escasos centímetros al escuchar al mayor suspirar.

-Eres un mocoso insolente – Se hace escuchar, de mala gana, bastante resignado con la situación. Cada músculo del murciélago se vuelve rígido al notar los brazos del chico rodearle, como si fueran una pareja de tres al cuarto. Que se le haya colado en la cama ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso de aquella noche.

-Y tú eres un perro ladrador y poco mordedor – susurra débilmente contra su oído. Sus labios rozan intermitentemente contra la piel. Grayson disfruta al notar la tensión y el vello de punta del hombre entre sus brazos y no puede evitar morderse los labios del placer.  
>Malditas hormonas adolescentes.<p>

-Dick, si no te me quitas de encima juro por Dios que vas a desear no haberte metido aquí. De verdad, no estoy humor para tus tonterías –gruñe entre dientes. Forzado a voltear, acaba respirando el aliento del chico, frente contra frente- ¿Qué narices pasa con tus mallas? Las coseré mañana si eso es lo que te preocupa, encargaré veinte más, pero quiero descansar. Además, seguro que no tienes preocupación alguna en andar por ahí dando saltos en calzoncillos ¿O sí?

La agresividad en su rostro se hace latente y sus facciones se endurecen. Grayson se encoge en su lugar del colchón, Wayne está muy enfadado.

-¡Será que voy en calzoncillos para que los malos me miren el trasero y no te metan una bala entre ceja y ceja, imbécil! –La voz del joven se alza, imponente. De igual modo, la tensión en el rostro del mayor no se disipa por un segundo- ¿Qué pasa si me gusta que me miren? ¿Acaso a ti no te agrada?

-Yo no voy perdiendo el tiempo en las misiones viendo lo apretadas que te quedan tus jodidas mallas de justiciero, Nightwing –responde de una manera brusca, aletargado dada la necesidad de descanso, ni tan siquiera para a pensar cada palabra que sale de su boca.

Richard toma pleno derecho a subirse a horcajadas de Bruce, enfureciendo todavía aun más al susodicho que no puede hacer otra cosa si no revolverse bajo sus piernas. Los muelles de la cama resuenan levemente acorde al vaivén del adulto, el cual hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos por quitársele de encima.

-¿Acaso tú no me miras el culo, Bruce? Apuesto a que lo haces y me da en la nariz que más de lo que te gustaría ¿Cierto? –Lo agarra de las muñecas, sin embargo, la dolorida musculatura de Bruce se da por vencida y no hay intento alguno de zafarse del agarre. Está demasiado tocado por el trabajo.

-Yo no soy como los demás, niñato insolente. A mi tu jodido cuerpo adolescente me la trae mucho al pairo –bufa con resignación. La cara de Richard es todo un poema- ¿Qué pasa, soy la primera persona que te plantas por delante que te dice que no le atraes en absoluto?

Un beso rápido, los labios de Dick se posicionan deprisa contra los de Bruce y le siente quejarse aun pegado como está a él. Los gruñidos retumban contra la carne y la hacen vibrar. Poco a poco, el perro se amansa. La mano estratégicamente colocada en la mejilla que acaricia su barba de tres días siente los músculos de su mandíbula dejar la rigidez a un lado.

Dick se separa, dejando una distancia mínima entre ambos la cual se muere por volver a acortar de nuevo:

-Nunca has sido como los demás.

Y otra vez sus labios húmedos y carnosos estrellándose inexpertos contra los del murciélago, acallando cualquier intento de respuesta.


End file.
